


Till we die 至死方休

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: Undying fidelity to you外文翻译，改编，扩写





	1. Chapter 1

“如果你不想被堵住嘴，现在就把它闭上，我不会再警告你第二次了。”托尔的脸乌云密布，可他的养弟依旧对他报以微笑，此时此刻，没有什么比洛基找揍的笑脸更让托尔怒火中烧了。

 

“抱歉，是我打扰到你们吗？”洛基快乐地揶揄：“Jane，我必须要声明一点，我出现在这里干扰你和我哥哥的夫妻生活，实在是形势所迫，”他意有所指地摇晃着挂在他脖子和手腕上的锁链，就像在展示某种奢侈品一样：“鄙人保证，绝非自愿。”他补充说。 

 

他们仍然奔波在前往瓦纳海姆的路上，漫长的旅途削弱了Jane本来就所剩不多的精力，更别提一路上他们忍受的来自洛基无休止的嘲讽、挖苦，Jane握紧了拳头，似乎很想在洛基的脸上再来一下，如果她还有残余一点力气的话。

 

“闭嘴，洛基。”托尔说，他阴沉着脸色走去生火：“我们在这个山洞里休息，你可以睡觉，Jane。”

 

Jane气喘吁吁地靠着石壁坐了下来，她的脸色苍白。

 

“对于一个凡人来说，死亡很漫长，很难受吧？”洛基蹲下身，担忧地俯视她，Jane对他怒目而视。

 

“别担心，我现在就能帮你结束痛苦。”他压低声音，温柔地说。

 

“洛基！”托尔阻止了他，在不远处对他怒吼，他走过来猛地揪住了洛基脖子上的铁锁，并用力把他掼在墙上。

 

“别激动，”洛基吸气，托尔的手正捏着他的脖子，而刚才的施暴让他浑身都疼，“我只是开个玩笑，老兄。”

 

“你给我离她远一点。”托尔咬牙切齿地警告他，有那么一秒，他好像看见洛基脸上的笑容完全消失了。

 

“你在担心我会杀了她吗？”洛基摇头：“如果这是你担心的，那么不会，托尔。她可能会死，但凶手不会是我。”

 

托尔看向虚弱的Jane，捏紧了洛基颈间的锁链：“我不会让她死。”他咬牙切齿地说。

 

“哦，至少我们当中有一个人会。”洛基说。

 

托尔根本就不担心洛基会背叛他，他会，他从洛基的眼睛里看见过答案。

 

是他从彩虹桥坠落虚空的时候，是他亲手把锁链挂在洛基的脖子上的时候，是洛基第一眼瞥见Jane的时候。托尔曾亲眼看见那双绿眼睛里的温存爱慕在一瞬间消失的无影无踪，翻起汹涌的恨意，他清楚地知道洛基一旦得到机会就会马上背叛他，彻头彻尾、毫不犹豫。

 

这就是为什么洛基锁链的尽头挂着妙尔尼尔，这就是为什么托尔不会给他背叛自己的机会。他立刻用雷神之力惩罚了他，洛基痛叫一声，从他的掌间跌倒在地上，因为触电而浑身痉挛。

 

“我警告过你挑衅我的下场。”托尔居高临下，在他的脚边，他的弟弟浑身颤抖。

 

“你就这点能耐吗？雷神？”洛基大声地嘲笑他，他气喘吁吁：“来啊！像条狗一样地锁住我，像条狗一样地拉我为你卖命，你做得很好——”被激怒的托尔将他从地上一把拽了起来，可这仍没有阻止洛基火上浇油：“如果你有种的话，为什么不像条狗一样地杀了我？”因为激动，他的绿眼睛里噙满泪水。

 

托尔放下自己举起的拳头，一瞬间失去了力气。他松开洛基，不愿意看向他的眼睛。“睡觉吧。”他疲惫的说。

 

“因为你不敢。”洛基笃定，而且他的语气里有某种胜利的腔调：“即使我的手上沾满了阿萨人、约顿人、中庭人的血，即使我的手上沾着了我们母亲的血，你还是不敢失去我，你还是害怕父亲处死我。”

 

“你很骄傲吗，洛基？告诉我，难道你不会在噩梦中看见他们的影子？”

 

“我赌你仍然不敢，伟大的无私的雷神，”洛基嘲笑，他的声音像是一味甜蜜的毒药：“即使你的中庭朋友因我殒命，即使——你的地球妓女因我而死。”

 

“够了！”雷声炸裂般地在他们身旁响起，洛基还想说下去，却被托尔用蛮力拽倒在地上，他真真正正毫无形象地被拖出了山洞，被拖着经过岩石、瓦砾和泥土。

 

洛基试图站起身，他踉跄地跟着，他匍匐的身体在草丛中开辟了一条小路，曲折蜿蜒，直到密林深处。当他们抵达了一片空地，托尔把洛基扔在地上。

 

当洛基调整好平衡，从地上站起来的时候，托尔已经逼近了他的眼前。戴着锁链他没办法迎战，可是他回视托尔的样子毫无惧色，即使他的头发散乱、沾着树叶，他的微笑优雅依旧。他从不会表现的像一个阶下囚，即使托尔有意将他贬损至此。

 

“你不许伤害Jane。”托尔说，这是他最后的警告。

 

“为什么不？”洛基问：“你必须承认她太有趣了，我特别喜欢她装作不害怕我的样子。”

 

“你没有什么值得她害怕的，”托尔重复：“我不会让你伤害她。”

 

洛基耸肩：“如果她相信你能保护得了她，那么她就是一个比你更可笑的傻瓜。”

 

洛基会挑衅他，洛基会报复他，洛基会背叛他，这些都不需要任何的质疑。而且如果洛基认为Jane的死亡是惩罚自己的一种方式，洛基会毫不犹豫的杀死她。

 

在托尔冷静下来之前，他发现自己已经紧紧攥住了妙尔尼尔的手柄，青白色的电火花闪耀在他的皮肤上，在那一瞬间，电流穿过了所有的铁锁，他听到洛基令人揪心的大叫，可他还是难以控制自己的怒火。

 

“我再说一次，你不准伤害她。”托尔说。

 

电流消失了，洛基仍然痉挛了几分钟，可洛基的颤抖最终平息的时候，他看起来毫不畏缩。

 

“Come on now，这就是你的能耐吗？你觉得这种程度就能让我屈服吗？我相信你比这要强上很多。”他放声大笑，不再掩饰他的憎恨与恶毒。

 

托尔抑制着自己想要撕扯自己头发的冲动，洛基清楚如何让轻易地自己丧失理智，他因为洛基的一颦一笑轻易地气到发疯，这已经不是第一次，他在洛基面前感受到如此刻骨铭心的无力。

 

“…洛基，为什么？”托尔问道，简单的一句话承载了太多的分量。

 

为什么你一定要离开我？为什么你一定要这样做？为什么你表现的就像从不在意我？为什么我们一定要和彼此斗争？

 

透过他们破碎的关系，托尔能拼凑出他们的过去曾经，他到现在也不明白那些美好是如何在两三年内毁于一旦。洛基是他的弟弟，他最亲密的伙伴，他唯一的爱人。托尔到现在还能记得洛基躺在他膝盖上，亲吻他战场上留下伤口…….而现在，他最深最痛的伤口都是洛基亲手赋予他的，久久不愈。

 

他们的羁绊曾经坚不可破，可现在他们唯一羁绊只剩互相折磨。

 

“托尔，你知道，除非我们其中一个死去…….否则这一切永远不会停止。”与他口中残忍的现实相比，洛基的语气无比温柔。

 

托尔苦笑，对于神明来说，死亡只是如此一件不起眼的小事，托尔并不想死，但他也从来不畏缩。他真正恐惧的是洛基的生命会在某一天从他眼皮下流逝，独留他一人过活残破又空洞的人生。

 

毫无疑问，洛基的存在令他痛苦。有的时候他甚至会想如果洛基真的死了，也许自己就能少痛苦一些？但他也清楚地知道这些想法只是他在自欺欺人。

 

即使他一直在为他们一去不返的旧关系而悲伤，即使洛基一次又一次地伤害他，他却清楚地知道自己无法生活在一个没有洛基的世界。破碎有扭曲如此，可洛基的存在对于雷神的灵魂来说是一种至高无上的慰藉。

 

如果像洛基说的一样，他们中的一个死了，那么托尔确信另一个也将不复存在。即使洛基总是故作薄情和恶毒，托尔知道，内心深处，洛基也将和自己一样无法承受。

 

不过洛基忍心让他去承受，并且把他的血液和眼泪当做至高无上的褒奖。

 

“我希望你享受这段随意驱使我的时光，”洛基说：“你知道这不会持续太久的，不是吗？”

 

“那么你又想逃到哪里去？”

 

“我希望可以摆脱你。”洛基说，他的声音低沉而恶毒，“不过我想不会太久了，这次的任务会失败的，你没法救她，而且你心里很清楚我说的是真的，哥哥。”

 

托尔咬紧牙关：“我会拯救她，我会拯救阿斯加德。”

 

洛基又笑了，他的眼睛里闪烁着恶意的喜悦：“真的吗？你还抱着这种能拯救所有人的幻想吗？托尔，你的傲慢真的应该有一个界限，你连自己的兄弟掉下深渊都拯救不了，谁又能指望你完成这样的壮举呢？”

 

洛基的话就像刀子一样把托尔切割成无数个碎片，精准的戳中他最后悔、最畏惧的事实。

 

“挥舞一把锤子砸烂所有东西并不能让你成为一个王。即使不是我杀了他们，你的蝼蚁朋友，你的蝼蚁婊子，你也早晚会亲眼看到他们消失在自己的眼前。今天还是明天，一年还是一百年有什么区别？”洛基冷笑着：“等到你为他们的死亡和你自己的愚蠢痛哭流涕的时候，别指望我能为你流一滴眼泪。”

 

洛基还在嘲笑，而那一瞬间，托尔已经出离愤怒，以至于他不再能够忍受哪怕一秒钟去直视洛基的脸。

 

托尔抓住洛基的锁链，拖着他穿过空地，然后把洛基的脸摁在了一棵树上。他把洛基的双手锁在粗壮的树干，推着他的后背，另一只手粗暴地拽下了他的裤子，让洛基的臀部暴露在凉爽潮湿的空气中。

 

一切都发生的太快，洛基打了个寒颤。在他喊出任何话语之前，托尔的手重重地落在他的屁股上，让他猛地贴紧了树干，一下紧接一下的痛打就像滚滚雷声一样不断响起。

 

“啊，所以你不能满足于只是把我像狗一样拴住了，你也必须像惩罚狗一样惩罚我。”洛基喘着粗气，可是他的语气仍然自鸣得意：“哦，亲爱的哥哥，暴力不能解决所有的问题。”毫无疑问，他嘲弄的笑让托尔的怒火愈演愈烈。

 

“我不能苟同。”托尔挥舞手臂，在洛基左边的屁股上狠打了一下。

 

洛基笑起来，笑声在森林里回荡：“托尔，承认吧，你想伤害我。这才是你的本性，为什么不肯承认呢？”

 

粗糙的手掌接触柔嫩的皮肤，带来震耳欲聋的响声，痛打也像滚滚雷声一样不绝于耳。洛基被一次次地拍倒在树干上，可是他却未曾表露出一丝软弱。

 

“折辱我，就像我折辱你一样….”洛基的嘲笑被巴掌打断，他仍在继续：“伤害我，就像我伤害你的那样！”

 

托尔一开始还在速度和力气上有所保留，但在洛基的刺激下他失去了最后的自控，他放下所有的怜悯，每一巴掌都毫不留情地狠揍洛基。

 

他不停地、失去理智地痛打洛基，愤怒地扇了他一下又一下，在暴风雨般的掴打中，他短暂地停下来喘息，紧接着毫不犹豫地再次揍他一顿。即使在这样的盛怒之下，他也很难接受现在的洛基，那个曾经通晓九界之间任何言语的洛基。他漂亮的嘴唇中曾经向自己讲述那么多美丽的故事，而现在，疼痛似乎是洛基唯一能够听懂的语言。

 

又过了几分钟，托尔听见洛基断断续续地喊着自己的名字，他的讽刺早已变成了呜咽。

 

“托尔，”洛基再一次哽咽，但是托尔充耳不闻。

 

他还在加重惩罚的力度，即使每一次都能听见洛基的呼喊。

 

洛基的双腿颤抖，如果不是铁链的束缚他早已跌落在地上，他拼命地想挣脱托尔的手，但是托尔把他牢牢按在原地。

 

洛基卑鄙的语言为他换回这种惩罚，现在他将要好好地承受它，直到托尔认为足够了为止。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

洛基在哭，这一点已经很明显了。半小时前的所有骄傲都被托尔亲手打碎在这颗树上，他被剥光，被羞辱，被惩罚。他的腿因为粗糙的树干摩擦出血，他的生殖器也因为一次次的挤压而疼痛不堪。更糟糕的是他的臀部，他能清楚地感受到它们每一次颤抖、每一次受罚，在托尔的巴掌下持续剧痛，肿胀、充血。他同时也听见自己可怜的哭声，如此卑微和落魄，再无一点尊严可言。

即使在月光下，托尔也能看见洛基的屁股红的快要出血。奇怪的是，他丝毫不感到后悔，他的胸膛里溢满快意，随着他的手掌一次次降落在洛基火热的臀部，快感在他浑身不断冲刷。

他听见洛基的哭腔和洛基呜咽出的“please”，而这所有只是让他浑身每个细胞都沸腾起来，前所未有地沉浸在这场施虐中。

托尔又打了洛基几分钟，终于停了下来，他的手按着洛基受虐的、跳动的皮肤，在洛基的耳边粗重喘息，“你说得对，我是很享受这样做。”

洛基听见皮带扣的声音，接着，厚重的皮带撞击在他的屁股上，仅仅是第一下就让他感觉自己被劈成两半，他大喊出声。

“托尔！”他哭着。

“闭嘴，不要叫我的名字。”托尔冷酷地让皮带一次次跳跃在他弟弟突出的臀部上，“你认识的那个正直的托尔不在这里，他在你第一次背叛他的时候就已经死了。”

“我恨你，比起这个世界上任何的存在我最厌恶的就是你！”洛基喊，他哽咽，被铁锁束缚住的双手剧烈挣动，这种惩罚超过了他愿意忍受的极限，在内心深处的某个角落，他被打碎了，被托尔的话和托尔的皮带一起。

 

“我要确保你再也不敢这样做。”托尔停手了，他把皮带压在洛基的脸上，眼泪打湿了粗糙的皮革，他逼问：“我做到了吗？”

洛基濡湿的头发贴在他的脸颊上，“哦，你永远做不到的。”

“我能。”托尔把皮带扔在地上。

他的手覆盖着洛基发热的臀部，轻轻揉着，洛基愤怒地哭了一声，不只是那些被一鞭一鞭打出的伤痕，更是他心里被撕开的裂口，让他憎恨着托尔的触摸。 “你是我的战俘。我可以对你做任何我想做的事。”托尔沉声说，他的声音仿佛燃烧着某种压抑的火。 当托尔把自己疼痛已久的、鼓起的胯部贴在洛基火热的屁股上时，洛基倒抽一口冷气。

“我想要你，就在这里，就是现在。”托尔说。

他施罚的手揉弄着洛基垂头丧气的生殖器，另一只手转着舒缓的圈，抚摸他弟弟因为受伤而火热的臀部，他熟悉洛基的身体，很快地，他就感觉到萎靡的器官在他手中发生的变化，远远比洛基故意表现的冷漠要诚实的多。

“不…”洛基的嗓音因为刚才的哭喊而沙哑，但托尔仍察觉到其中一丝变化。

“如果你不喜欢我就停下。”托尔粗燥的指尖勾勒着洛基入口处的皮肤，他把洛基的甬道撑开一个小孔，凉空气撞击在火热的穴口中。

“我不…喜…欢…”洛基这样说着，托尔却感觉到他的手指尖被夹紧了。

洛基的屁股里里外外都是一片火热，疼痛、快感交替着回应他的谎言。托尔坚硬的器官隔着一层衣物在他的屁股上摩擦着，洛基记得托尔曾经在他体内的感觉。

“如果你的计划是把我拖到密林深处里通奸，”洛基沮丧地说：“你完全可以提前告诉我，我本来也会答应，这样也许就能省去刚才的一顿痛打。”

“不管你相信与否，这两件事都在我的计划之外。”托尔亲吻他的肩膀，解开自己的裤子，硬的发痛的阴茎和睾丸弹跳出来。

“润滑油。”托尔粗声粗气地要求，一道绿光闪过，在洛基被绑住的双手中出现了一个小瓶子。

托尔没有花太多时间让洛基适应自己，他知道洛基会很疼，他感受到洛基绷紧身体抗拒着，左扭右闪地躲避自己的阴茎。

“放松，”他在洛基的屁股上打了几下，接着一股脑地挤进了洛基的身体。托尔深深地把自己埋进洛基体内，连睾丸都紧紧贴着火热的入口，“洛基….”他感叹道。

他稍微一动，洛基就痛的呻吟。但同时，他也能感觉到洛基的龟头在自己的指间分泌出津液。

托尔把洛基的手腕固定在树上，他用另一只手抓住洛基的屁股，让他的背部呈弓形，洛基被迫踮起脚尖，他的屁股翘成完美的弧度，只能被迫吞咽托尔的老二。

托尔开始猛操，没有任何保留。他从一开始就操的充满兽性，像一个原始人一样按着他的弟弟做爱，他的睾丸随着每一次猛插狠狠地撞击在洛基的屁股上，洛基所能做的就是呻吟着承受，他难耐地绷紧脚尖，所有的声音被托尔草的破碎，只能努力地保持平衡。

洛基感觉到托尔在自己的体内猛冲，疼痛酸胀和火辣的快意同时在他的全身盘旋。托尔每猛插一次就会低吼一声，洛基的感觉太棒了，里面太热太湿太紧了。

洛基的哽咽被操的支离破碎：“我一直都知道你是个畜生，是个野兽，托尔。”

托尔充耳不闻，他感觉自己的性高潮在脊椎底部形成，但是他还远远没有准备要结束。

“你在干什么？”洛基惊叫一声，他被托尔翻了一个面，他的后背贴在树干上。

“我想看到你，看你被我操到高潮时的表情。”托尔说，他野蛮地把洛基全部的裤子扯了下来，扔在地上，紧接着他再次固定了洛基的手腕，抬起洛基的双腿。

当洛基疼痛的屁股接触到粗糙的树皮时，他哭了出来，但他的双腿却配合地缠绕在托尔的腰上。托尔再一次滑入他的身体，恢复了之前野蛮的操弄，干得又快又猛。托尔也能感觉到洛基坚硬的生殖器夹在他们两个人的中间，洛基温暖的呼吸扑打在他的脸上，伴随着他弟弟每一声呻吟和喘息。

洛基漂亮的脸上布满了之前挨打留下的泪痕，他的一侧脸还被托尔按在树皮上的时候蹭破了，他的双腿也留下了受罚时候挣扎的痕迹。但是洛基的表情却比托尔很长一段时间看到的都要真实，他那痛苦克制的面具被猛烈的性爱撕成了碎片。

洛基试图把脸转过去，但是托尔粗暴地抓住了他的下巴。

“看着我”他说。

他们的眼睛紧盯着对方，他能看见洛基的脸上各种各样的东西，那些愤怒和仇恨依然在那，可是还有别的，更柔软、更熟悉的什么。

洛基嘲笑：“没有人能把你折损如此，托尔。”托尔惩罚式的猛干把他的话冲的断断续续，在哭泣般的呻吟后他接着说：“看看你，哥哥，你的地球妓女在山洞里安睡，你却在树林里草你的兄弟，看看我能把你变成什么样子。”他的语气里有胜利的喜悦，但是在托尔的眼里他更像是为了挽回自己因为挨打而丢失的面子。

尽管如此，洛基话还是刺痛了托尔，因为托尔并不为自己的行为感到骄傲，尽管他并不爱Jane，但是也并不希望Jane因为自己受到伤害。而更令他羞愧的不是这些，而是他的内心深处确实有一部分渴望如此，想要折辱洛基、伤害洛基、惩罚洛基，就像洛基折辱自己、伤害自己、惩罚自己一样。

他在这里自私地、痛快地在自己的弟弟身上发泄欲望的时候，即使世界在他们身边崩溃，托尔也将毫不在意。

更糟糕的是，如果有机会，托尔一样会做出同样的选择。

托尔沉浸在快乐和痛苦交织的海洋，在他窒息着被轰鸣的快感淹没的时候，他知道洛基就在他身边，和自己一起迷失。

托尔放慢了他的速度，他的目光穿透了洛基的眼睛。

“你可以固执己见，摧毁挡在你道路上的一切。你可以背叛，背叛，背叛你遇到的每一个人。你可以编造一千个谎言，”托尔一边说，一边随着动作摇晃洛基的手腕：“但是在你的灵魂深处，你从来没停止过对我的思念。从来没有。”

洛基什么也没说，只是发出受伤的野兽般的呻吟。他看向托尔，绿眼睛里闪烁着怒火，这是当一个骗子面对无可辩驳的真相时的愤怒。

托尔用自己的嘴唇盖住洛基的嘴，他们两个人都呻吟着。托尔吻的更狠了，就好像这能够把洛基的愤怒和伤痛都带走，吞到自己的肚子里一样。

托尔加快了自己的速度，他一次一次粗暴地把洛基顶在树上，仿佛要碾碎他的身体，让洛基融化于自己的骨血。他不确定洛基的眼泪是因为疼痛还是触动而滑落，他用一只手挡在洛基的后背与树干之间。

操弄加速，洛基拱起身子，整个世界都融化了，他消失了，他只存在于托尔火热的身体里。

洛基要达到高潮了，托尔从他的呼吸和他在自己腰间颤抖的样子足以看出。和曾经一样，洛基高潮的样子是那么美丽，凌乱的头发，碧绿的眼睛，微张的嘴巴。他身体的每一个部分都渴望着托尔，就像托尔自己说的那样。

“托尔…”洛基闭上眼睛呻吟，他的身体在达到高潮时颤抖。

全部都是为了这一刻，托尔呻吟着，所有的伤害、打架、谩骂和惩罚都是为了这一刻短暂的真诚，在他把精液射入洛基的身体之前，托尔绝望地想。

他们粗喘着，在黑暗中互相凝视，身体仍然连在一起。托尔闻到洛基汗水的味道，这一切是如此的熟悉，如此的美好，又让他如此的痛苦，以至于托尔捧着洛基的脸，不得不吞咽下自己喉咙中的哽咽。

至此，这场扭曲的游戏结束了。

托尔帮洛基穿上他的裤子，他温柔地抚摸洛基受虐的屁股，洛基哆嗦了一下，“滚开”他转身打掉托尔的手。

星点的萤火照亮了漆黑的夜晚，在他们返程的路上，托尔又说：“你不许再骚扰Jane。”

他们肩并肩地走着，像很多年前一样。

“为什么呢？”洛基对他眨眨眼睛，“你好像还没有给我一个满意的答案。”

因为你知道我爱你，而且你也爱我。托尔没有说出来。

“因为如果你不听我的话，我会认为我们的协议无效，届时我会亲自把你扔回地牢。”托尔耸肩，“或者再一次打你的屁股，而且惩罚过后不会再有这样的奖励。”

“原来这是一种 奖励。”洛基嘲笑，接着他给了托尔一个赞许的眼神：“I’m impressed，托尔，你说谎的本领越来越好了，我差点都信以为真了。”

“洛基，闭上嘴继续走吧。”托尔说，他的心情苦乐参半。

他知道，洛基很快就会恢复他叛逆的、玩世不恭的样子，刚才在树林里那场绝望的性爱只是他们崩溃边缘的一次救赎。他也知道洛基摆脱枷锁逃向远处只是时间的问题，但是他也知道，无论多久，洛基总会回到他的身边。

因为，拴在洛基手腕上的锁链，与拴在他们灵魂之间的枷锁相比，是如此不值得一提。


End file.
